Hijos de una leyenda la historia de Dark
by kilua-zoldick
Summary: es una historia no mucho que ver con hack... es una historia original basada en hack


A la edad de 15 años Dark es un chico normal como todos, pero su madre cae enferma por una enfermedad desconocida y muere.

Dark se va a la casa de su hermano yukichi ya que no tenia a nadie mas, 2 dias después compra un juego virtual llamado "the world" en el cual se hace amigo de un personaje llamado Kite, antes de morir le cedió un brazalete, llamado el brazalete de la oscuridad el cual seria utilizado para salvar "the world" de la amenaza de la Mega AI merodeadora, a quien la derrota al usar el brazalete con una de sus nuevas habilidades, la cual se llamaba "jig energy extraction" la cual extraía el poder del enemigo y lo convertía en suyo.

Después de derrotar a la Mega AI merodeadora el brazalete desprende una luz la cual envuelve a Dark, en ella aparece Aura la cual le dice que tiene otra misión, la cual será realizada en el mundo real, así que debe llevar el poder de su personaje al mundo real, Aura toca el brazalete dándole una nueva habilidad llamada "world transfer activate" la cual transfiere a su personaje del mundo virtual al mundo real otorgándole toas las habilidades que puede usar en el juego. Dark utiliza "world transfer expansion", su cuerpo en el mundo real se ve envuelto de una energía blanca y negra a su vez transformándolo en el personaje del juego.

Hijos de una leyenda... la historia de Dark

Una niña, no mayor de 8 años miraba curiosamente al joven de cabellos rubios y mirada violeta que entraba en la casa.  
  
Peluche (Etlienne): Es él Etlienne?

Etlienne: Si claro que es él (decía ella colocando una voz más aniñada, si así se podía, mientras movía un peluche... que se asemejaba mucho a un conejo... o algo parecido)

Peluche (Etlienne): No podemos dejar que lo encuentren entonces cierto????

Etlienne: No, no podemos (volvió a mover a su conejito)

Peluche (Etlienne): pero crees que él acepte venir con nosotros????  
  
Sin embargo, debían esperar. Tenían que esperar el momento perfecto para presentarse, porque no podían estar seguros si era él... porque no podían dañar más vidas... no mas... porque cada vez que un alma se apagaba, se sentía más culpable  
  
Etlienne: Esperemos... solo esperemos

:[(=%/(%/&/#%:[:[%#/&/%)/%=):[ :[(=%/(%/&/#%:[:[%#/&/%)/%=):[ :[(=%/(%/&/#%:[ :[%#/&/%)/%=):[

(Dark miró atónito en todos lados... oscuridad, profunda oscuridad. Juraba que hacía unos instantes, se encontraba en el departamento de su hermano... pero ahora... penumbras)

Dark: aaaaaaaaaaahhh!!! me perdí:( creo que será mejor ir a una estación de policías

Niña: hola!!! (la voz de una niña llamó su atención... pero no aparecía nada), de nada te sirve huir... porque simplemente... no caminas hacia ninguna dirección  
  
Dark: no huiré, me quedare quieto... sal de donde sea que estes!!

(Fue entonces, cuando derepente, sintió como su cuerpo cambiaba... desde que jugó aquel videojuego extraño, se había prometido mantener oculta su nueva apariencia, que ahora lucia nuevamente)  
  
Niña: Vaya vaya... muy interesante (esta vez, la voz más aniñada)  
  
Dark: si no quieres no salgas pero yo no voy a desperdiciar mi tiempo en alguien como tu que se esconde detras de las sombras (dijo algo enfadado)  
  
Niña: Cielos cielos, está furioso (otra vez la voz infantil), dice no gustar de alguien que ande en las sombras, cuando el mismo esconde su apariencia (de nuevo esa voz chillona)

Dark: bueno...acá vez mi apariencia, ahora deseo ver la tuya porque para mi esto ya esta siendo una perdida se tiempo  
  
(y es entonces, cuando de las sombras, un pequeño ruido... casi imperceptible... pasitos... y algo que se arrastra... una niña se mostraba... de cabellos violetas... casi grisáceos... de mirada profunda y azul)  
  
Niña: Que... que se supone... eres tu? (preguntó la niña con suma inocencia)  
  
Dark: antes quiero saber quien eres y por que me sigues  
  
(la pequeña alzó al conejo y le movía las manos, haciendo como si le hablara)  
  
Niña: Aún te crees el cuento, de que tienes que salvar el mundo?  
  
Dark: bueno... te responderé con otra pregunta... tu crees que tu muñeco habla???, solo dime quien eres y no te haré nada, no tengo nada en contra tuya

niña: Yo existo... pero tu si? -(dijo el muñeco rascándose la cabeza... bueno... la niña lo movía claro está)   
  
Dark: a que te refieres con eso??  
  
(entonces la niña desapareció, entonces, algo comenzó a pasar, algo muy pero muy extraño, de la oscuridad perpetua a la luz completa, una sombra... un parpadeo, aureola, alas... todo inclusive armadura le fue quitado , sin importar cuanto doliera, sin importar cuánto daño le hacía, y finalizando... su brazalete, dolía... Dios sabe como dolía, pero Dark solo podía escuchar la voz de una mujer reír cada vez que le atacaba, revestida de luz)  
  
Dark: noooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!... cuanto tiempo a este juego y ganando experiencia para nada, me las pagara...   
  
mujer: shhhhhhhhhhhhhhh (un dedo posándose en sus labios), no es para tanto... lo que quieres es aventura... verdad?   
  
Dark: aventuras??? hace mucho me no tengo una... pero... siiiii!! quiero una aventura que lo mida todo

mujer: No se muy bien lo que hayas visto... o escuchado en ese juego... pero no es real, YO... puedo asegurarte, una realidad llena de fantasías, Puedo mostrarte aventuras sin límites... pero... debes ayudarme...  
  
Dark: lo haré...  
  
(La luz desapareció y de nuevo, la niña frente a él, y el conejo de eterna mirada negra mirándole curiosamente. Ahora, era un muchacho normal... como antes de jugar "the world")  
  
Dark: tu... no importa si no tengo armadura, ni brazalete, ni poderes... solo quiero una aventura...  
  
(La niña tomó la mano de Dark y lo miró nuevamente, ahora con tristeza)  
  
niña: Estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo????

Dark: es lo que e esperado toda mi vida...  
  
(I toma su mano, y recitando algo... como latín... un hechizo, Algo debajo de ellos aparece, un círculo con estrellas, y varios símbolos ininteligibles)  
  
Dark: pero... que pasa???  
  
(La niña siguió su conjuro, y entonces, Dark sintió lo que era el poder... o por lo menos... algo de lo que había experimentado en el videojuego)  
  
Dark: pe... pero... que me esta pasando!  
  
(El pacto está hecho... y sin decir nada, apareció su brazalete... pero algo diferente)

Niña: De ahora en adelante, tu me ayudarás, y yo te ayudaré... u... mortal, que respondes al llamado de Dark, has sido elegido por mi, Danielle, la sinodal de la fuerza, para que defiendas a tu mundo, A partir de este momento, tienes mi poder y mi fuerza... y tienes que demostrarla ante los sellos, que estarán aguardando por ti, Has de saber, que en este día... pasado un año... él vendrá por ti... y querrá ver si eres el verdadero... porque muchos como tu, hay en el mundo... y solo uno, el que salvará la tierra  
  
Dark: juro que seré yo el que lo haga...   
  
niña: Deberás romper 12 sellos... deberás demostrar que tienes la fuerza suficiente para defender lo que mas quieres... y ese, es tu destino, de ahora en adelante...  
  
Dark: si ese es mi destino lo enfrentare...

niña: Levántate... es tiempo de un pequeño entrenamiento... (dijo el muñeco de felpa... manejado obviamente por la niña), de ahora en adelante, me hablarás a mi!!! soy Etlienne, cualquier preguntas que tengas... a mi!!! entendido??

Dark: entendido  
  
Etlienne: Bien... siéntate... que esto va duro y parejo  
  
(Dark se sienta y mira atentamente a Etlienne)   
  
(El conejito... o eso que parecía, hacía maromas... La niña se lo había puesto en su cara para evitar que la mirara)  
  
Etlienne: hace mucho... mucho tiempo, los dioses bajaron a la tierra, a retar a los hombres, de entre ellos, salió una (su voz comenzó a salir lastimada... cada vez más difícil que saliera niñita) "se le dijo, que debía luchar por la tierra, que debía enfrentar con valor su destino, y la joven aceptó, tienes que pasar por lo mismo... debes vencer a doce de ellos, están repartidos por toda la tierra, debes dejar tu hogar... debes enfrentarlo, y cuando llegue el momento... entonces, sólo entonces... te enfrentarás a él...  
  
Dark: y el... que aspecto tiene el???  
  
Etlienne: Nadie lo sabe...


End file.
